<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>何处（1） by wulongcha921</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522036">何处（1）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921'>wulongcha921</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>何处（1）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宝和下处的小屋是见不到光的，日上三竿，屋里还是黑乎乎的没透一点亮，倒也不妨事，这里做的本就是见不得光的皮肉生意。</p><p>翠喜伺候走了久违的留宿的客人，披着外衫攥着两张票子打算找她那小兄弟一起乐呵乐呵，却见胡同口小顺子举着扫帚傻子似的杵在那，侧过身再仔细一看，他身前原来还站着个人。</p><p>那人也就二十几岁，样貌甚是英俊，比那贴画上的"电影明星"有过之无不及，身材高挑，却不是弱不禁风的细瘦身板，裹在衣服下的体格结实的很，那是件上好的墨蓝色锦缎袄子，颈间还围着一条米色羊绒巾，脚下是一双纤尘不染崭崭新的黑缎鞋。</p><p>翠喜见的人多，看他穿着富贵，眉目间却是一股子英气，想来不是普通富贵人家的公子，再看他绷着腰背直的像杆洋枪，猜这是个当过兵的官家少爷。</p><p>翠喜跟着黑三儿不过两三年，小顺子比她来得早，打认识他，他就是一副卑躬屈膝的奴才样，每天耷拉着脑袋，但凡是个到店给钱的，块儿八毛不论，他都跟在人屁股后头转着，赔笑脸。</p><p>开始她也是顶瞧不上这样没骨气的爷们儿，尤其刚入行那会儿，小顺子没少帮她拉拢客人，害得她腰都快被客人折腾断了，她更是躺在榻上咒骂，黑三儿要是个吃人的，小顺子就是个嚼骨头的，俩人一伙儿都不是什么好东西，死了让狗啃，该下十八层地狱。</p><p>哪知道小顺子拿着药来瞧她还乐呵呵的给她抹，跟她说话："得了得了，有了这些熟客，你算是在这儿立住了，黑三儿不会再难为你。"</p><p>话说到这，小顺子从袖口里掏出一叠票子，"这几天的赏钱不白拿，一会儿去给你找个好郎中瞧瞧，再抓副好药，保准儿一贴就灵，咱可得快点好，不然客人都让别人家抢了去，挣不到钱不光你家那个要打你，黑三儿也饶不了你。"</p><p>翠喜一愣，想起来和自己一帮来的姑娘们，有几个不愿意有几个活儿不行，挂不住客，交不出钱，便成天挨黑三儿的打，有一个人前几天没瞧见，听说是给打死了，她想想也后怕。</p><p>看她脸色阴晴不定的，小顺子动作轻了些，翠喜感觉到他手上一层薄薄的茧，以为她疼，他又软了些口气劝，"到这儿就是这个命，也不怕，再这么辛苦几年，少说能给你家孩子攒些钱，多了说不定还能离开这个鬼地方。"</p><p>他倒也不说假，上完药就跑出门找郎中，翠喜招呼几个老人打听，这才听说小顺子没少接济她们，哪个姐妹生个病闹个灾都是小顺子拿钱帮她们找郎中，他还凑钱帮一个姐妹家治了丧事，这些年暗地里没少照应她们，只是人微言轻，明面上做不得什么大事，翠喜这才觉得这看着窝囊的爷们儿有副好心肠。</p><p>就是这么一个憨厚软弱的老好人，居然会硬着腰杆子竖着眉毛和人说话，还是对着个有钱人家的，这才叫翠喜觉得惊奇。</p><p> </p><p>江淮远不是个会喜形于色的人，此刻握着那人的指尖却在发颤，他一开口说话，翠喜只觉得他的声音也跟唱片里唱歌似的一样好听。</p><p>"嵩儿，我回来这些日子一直在打听你，都快把天津翻了个底朝天，你换了地方，居然还改了名字？你知道我找你多不容易？"</p><p>他半嗔半笑，拿出一方素白的绸帕在小顺子脸上擦，帕上留了一条子灰，小顺子脸上却剥落出一条子细嫩的白，他打趣道："看你能躲到哪儿，你就是把自己涂成个黑煤球我也找得到。"</p><p>大概是不想输给眼前的人，小顺子平日里弓着的腰挺得笔直，虽然还矮上那人几分，眼睛倒是直直向上盯着，毫不怯懦，他不带一丝感情道："我做这些就是不想你找我，你找我做什么？我早就当你死了。"</p><p>这话说的绝情，江淮远的笑也冷下来，手下一用力，只是揉皱了那绸帕，"从前的事，是我对不起你。"</p><p>嘴上说对不起，样子却盛气凌人，旁人听他这语气，断断是听不出个诚心实意的歉疚来，仿佛是居高临下的施舍一般。</p><p>"今时不同往日，他死了，你知道吗？是我亲手给他下的毒。他一死我就跟上头申请调回天津，如今我是少将军了，我再也不用受制于人。"</p><p>对于他这副邀功的口气小顺子并不领情，这样志得意满的江淮远若是放在五年前，小顺子自然也是爱他帮着他开心，可现在，想到他今日风光是拿什么交换得来他就觉得恶心。</p><p>虽然不愿意成全江淮远，那人死了小顺子也觉得痛快，可还有一个人让他挂心。</p><p>"夏玲呢？你把她也害死了？她可是全心全意爱你，你杀了她父亲，难道你把她也害死了？"</p><p>江淮远一笑，这笑极好看，却叫人看了胆寒，"我就知道你会问，你还是这副好心肠。"</p><p>他伸手抚着小顺子被擦干净了的侧脸，"人好好的呢，她现在没了依靠，我就算堂堂正正带你回去，她也不敢说半句话，嵩儿，我们之间什么障碍都没有了，你跟我回去好吗？"</p><p>翠喜听到这儿，把二人之间的关系也猜了大概，正觉得奇幻的像是做梦一般，就听见"啪"的一声。</p><p>只见小顺子拍开那人的手，狠狠往地上啐了一口，"江淮远，做你妈的春秋大梦。"</p><p> </p><p>小顺子提着扫帚往回走，一抬眼就看到了门边的翠喜，翠喜被他发怒的样子吓住了，四目相对，她才发现自己偷听的事也暴露了。</p><p>小顺子面色一窘，又恢复成了那副躬身低头的卑顺模样，兔子似的一溜烟的跑回屋。</p><p>翠喜来不及去瞧那位大爷去了哪里，也跟着小顺子进了里屋。</p><p>小顺子端个小瓦罐坐在镜子前，见她进来，也不躲，挖出一指头黑乎乎的油泥。</p><p>翠喜忙上去按住他的手，扳着他的小脑袋擦他的脸，小顺子脸上那些新的旧的油泥还有眉毛上粗粗两条的黑炭灰都被她擦了个干净。</p><p>翠喜看着面前一张粉白粉白的漂亮脸蛋儿直拍大腿，竟然是一句整话都说不出来，只长吁短叹的叫唤，又是"亲娘"又是"老天爷"</p><p>小顺子让她逗笑了，眉目一弯，害得翠喜又捂着胸口唤了句"心肝儿"</p><p>"小顺子！小顺子！真人不露相！你竟是个顶漂亮的神仙童子，不说外面那些臭男人，咱们屋里有哪个姐妹儿比得上你！"</p><p>小顺子蹙起了眉，翠喜知晓失言，佯装抽了自己一个嘴巴，"好弟弟，别恼我，你和那人说话我都听见了，你是该这样做。"</p><p>翠喜拿走他手里的瓦罐剜出一点油泥帮着他往脸上涂，边抹边叹气，"漂亮脸蛋长在咱们这些下等人身上，就是个祸害。"</p><p>见她没有多问，小顺子心里暗生感谢，俩人有一搭没一搭的聊旁的事，聊起隔壁新来的"小东西"，翠喜又恢复成了平日那副泼辣样子，大骂起来。</p><p>小顺子知道她是故意骂给外面的听，却怕她真的把自己气死过去，帮她顺了顺背，劝慰道，"她才多大？还是个小女孩，我再去跟她说说，只是今儿再挂不上客，怕真是要被黑三儿打死了。"</p><p>"小东西"——小翠就站在门口，话听的一清二楚，不敢往里面走，低头绞着桃粉色的衣袖，怯生生问："你说真的吗？"</p><p>"你身上多少伤，他手下几分轻重，你心里没数吗？"听着虽也是刻薄的话，小顺子说出来倒是情真意切的担忧。</p><p>小东西跑进来抱着小顺子的腿，"小顺子叔叔，你救救我，我害怕……"</p><p>翠喜嗤了一声，心想小顺子要是擦掉那一脸泥怕不是比你大不了几岁，这声叔叔越听越觉得可乐。</p><p>小顺子冲她努努嘴，让她别在那看风凉，翠喜便把人扶起来，"求他？他能帮你干啥，你想让黑三儿把他一起打死？"</p><p>小翠忙拉住小顺子的手，"我，我不是这个意思。"</p><p>小顺子笑起来，安慰着拍拍她的手背，"我知道，你放心，我肯定给你挑个好客人，不找那些五大三粗的大老爷们儿，别怕，一闭眼，往榻上一躺，你就当自己死了，当自己是案板上的一块肉，天一亮，你这道坎儿就算过了，以后再也不用挨打了。"</p><p>小翠拉着他的手还是直哆嗦，翠喜看她这副丧气样就憋闷，扭着屁股去门外拉客，小顺子还是揽着她温声软语的劝。</p><p>他到底也做不了许多。</p><p> </p><p>天刚擦黑，小顺子就把两盏红灯笼挂了起来，他直了直腰，今天竟然一口水都没喝上。</p><p>他如此卖力，可是喊了一天也没帮小东西找着个合适的人，小东西趴在他身后，远远看黑三儿走来，吓得站不住。</p><p>她攥着他的衣襟不住地喊，"小顺子，小顺子。"</p><p>小顺子却没回她，他看见江淮远跟在黑三儿后面。</p><p>翠喜也瞧见了，知道小顺子心烦，一把把小翠拎到自己身后。</p><p>江淮远照白天换了个打扮，黑色的西服外面是黑色翻毛领皮大衣，一双黑皮鞋踩着地面哒哒作响，好不气派。</p><p>别说是他们这儿，就是整条胡同也没有这么气派的客人来过，这条三等妓院街接待的都是不入流的人，何曾有这么个富贵英俊的公子哥儿踏足过。</p><p>各门户的妓女脑袋挨着脑袋讨论着，不时传来几声嬉笑，如果不是害怕黑三儿，说不定早就一窝蜂冲上去把人让到自己屋里去了。</p><p>翠喜心疼小顺子，连带着不待见这个人，一努鼻子冲着姐妹们道，"这骚味儿，熏得我头都晕了！"</p><p>其他姐妹不知道其中因由，翠喜嘴里一向没句好听的，都当她耍嘴皮子逗闷，笑骂道："你就假清高吧，一会儿可别跟我们抢。"</p><p>翠喜翻了个白眼，看着小顺子，他的颈子没涂油泥，领口露出又细又白一截，连喉结都精巧好看，她再看看这些"庸脂俗粉"，心说，人家可得看得上你。</p><p> </p><p>黑三儿把人请进屋，姑娘们一水排开，个个搔首弄姿，小顺子扫了椅子倒了茶水，就弯着腰退到墙角，头都没抬起来。</p><p>江淮远坐在椅子上笑着端瞧，他本就生的好看，柔和的灯光一晃，更是晃的这些姑娘心花怒放。</p><p>江淮远伸手指着翠喜，笑眯眯的道："这个姑娘好，留下来伺候。"</p><p>买卖成了黑三儿自然高兴，伸手招呼着翠喜过来。</p><p>翠喜知道他白天也看到了自己，此时是诚心和自己与小顺子过不去，也不挪动，扑通一声跪下来，磕头道："大老爷，承蒙您看得起我，只是我今儿身上来红了，伺候不了！"</p><p>黑三儿瞪着眼睛，他是记不住这种日子的，便向一边的小顺子问："她是这日子吗？"</p><p>小顺子没抬头，闷闷的嗯了一声。</p><p>江淮远转了转手上的金戒指，别说这些妓女们，黑三儿看着都眼馋，他说："我不嫌这种事情，我就看你合眼缘，不入身，找你陪着解闷儿也不行？"</p><p>这话说了翠喜也不知道怎么回，屋里僵了一阵，小顺子走上前把她扶起来，调门儿拉的老高，就是吆喝给人听，他说："三姑娘啊，您就应了吧。"</p><p>翠喜看他的表情觉得难过，又想这笔大生意做不成黑三儿肯定不会轻饶了她，便走过去伺候江淮远给他揉肩，心里骂遍了他祖宗十八代。</p><p>黑三儿满脸堆笑着问："爷就要这一个？我这儿还有个漂亮的雏儿，十五岁，新来的。"</p><p>江淮远到这本就不是为了做这些事，自然不感兴趣，他只盯着后面的小顺子，他低着头，看不清脸，垂手站在那，身上围布系的老紧，勾勒出一段比姑娘们还瘦的细腰，下身那条又宽又长的破布裤子很是碍事，把他细长的腿包着看不清楚，好在露出了白袜里一截细瘦玲珑的脚踝。</p><p>江淮远只看着这些就觉得浑身发热，恨不得把人拉在怀里如旧日一样亲热一番，又想驯服他一身傲性，只得把火压下来。</p><p>黑三儿还说了许多好话，极力推荐那个"小东西"，他都没听清楚，兴致缺缺拄着下巴。</p><p>黑三儿当他没瞧上，想她今晚又开不了张，目光变得凶狠起来。</p><p>小顺子跟着他五年多，自然知道他真的起了杀心，他搀着欲哭无泪的小翠上前，冲江淮远挤出一个笑，声音听起来有些哽咽，"这就是我们八姑娘，大爷您看，漂亮吧。"</p><p>江淮远这下来了兴致，跟着上下打量了一下，不住点头。</p><p>小翠望着江淮远也怔住了，原来从看见黑三儿她就一直害怕的不敢抬头，根本没看清江淮远，这才看到面前的人目光中并无半分淫邪，反到风流俊俏的紧。</p><p>小翠一颗心砰砰作响，她当然不想死，一边想着和这人一夜风流不但不吃亏还可以苟活，一边又暗骂自己淫荡下贱，怎么遇到个英俊公子就能把自己的清白身子卖了？</p><p>江淮远倏地拉住她的手，把人拽到自己腿上，伸出手，温柔的拨弄着她的眉毛。</p><p>"怕我？"</p><p>小翠满脸通红，"没，没有。"</p><p>"那喜欢我吗？"</p><p>不等她回答，江淮远又开口道："可我倒是蛮中意你呢。"</p><p>他贴着小翠的耳朵说话，目光却是定定落在一边的小顺子的身上。</p><p>小翠抬头时，江淮远正因为小顺子痛苦的目光开怀大笑起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>